1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for supplying information. In particular, this invention relates to apparatus and a method for supplying to a subscriber via a mobile telecommunications network different types of information that are updated in real time, for example, information relating to financial markets.
2. Related Art
Information relating to financial markets changes rapidly throughout the trading day to such an extent that, at busy periods or when there is particular interest in a particular stock, option or currency, changes occur as frequently as once a second or even more rapidly. Although advances in telecommunications and, in particular, satellite telecommunications technology enable traders to receive continually updating finance and market information on desktop personal computers in their offices over dedicated communication links, the bandwidth of the current GSM standard mobile telecommunications network does not allow the supply of real time updating information such as financial market information over the mobile telecommunications network, so making it difficult for traders and the like to keep up to date with changes in the financial markets when away from their offices. Although changes envisaged to the mobile telecommunications standard will increase the available bandwidth over the mobile telecommunications networks, this increase is unlikely to be sufficient to enable receipt of real time updating information such as financial market information over a mobile telecommunications network.